warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Enlace parasitario
} | name = Enlace parasitario | cardimage = Enlace parasitario.png | gameimage = Enlace parasitario simbolo.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 0 | description = Vincula un objetivo con un enlace parasitario. Para los aliados, tanto el anfitrión como Nidus provocan más daño. Los enemigos vinculados sufren el daño inflingido a Nidus. Mutation Stacks Cost: 1 | strength = 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% (strength bonus) 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% (damage redirection) | duration = 30 / 35 / 45 / 60 s | range = 24 / 28 / 34 / 40 m (ally link) 10 / 13 / 16 / 20 m (enemy link) | info = *Nidus expends a single Mutation stack to perform symbiosis with a targeted ally Warframe within 24 / 28 / 34 / 40 meters or parasitically link with a targeted enemy within 10 / 13 / 16 / 20 meters. The link persists as long as Nidus and his target remain in range of each other, lasting for 30 / 35 / 45 / 60 seconds or when manually deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Ally and enemy range are affected by rango de habilidades. **Duration is affected by duración de habilidades. **Parasitic Link does not require line-of-sight to maintain connection between Nidus and his target. **If the target dies during cast before the link is attached, the single Mutation stack used for Parasitic Link will be refunded. *When linked with an ally Warframe, Nidus and his target both receive a 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% fuerza de habilidades bonus. When linked with an enemy, the target is completely disabled for the duration while Nidus transfers 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% damage received to the target instead; all knockdown, stagger, and negative status effects are also transferred from Nidus to the enemy target. **fuerza de habilidades bonus and damage redirection are affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Parasitic Link's fuerza de habilidades bonus affects fuerza de habilidades multiplicatively using the following expressions: *** Strength Bonus (1 + fuerza de habilidades)}} ***With a maxed Intensificar and the 15% fuerza de habilidades rank bonus, Nidus will have 145% fuerza de habilidades, resulting in (1 + 0.3 + 0.15) 36.25%}} Modified Strength Bonus displayed on the UI. *** (1 + fuerza de habilidades) (1 + Modified Strength Bonus)}} ***Modified Strength Bonus then increases fuerza de habilidades multiplicatively, granting (1 + 0.3625) 197.5625%}} Modified fuerza de habilidades that affects Nidus' other abilities while a rank-3 Parasitic Link is active. ***The Modified Strength Bonus is the same percentage for your linked ally. However, Modified fuerza de habilidades's calculation will depend on your linked ally's own fuerza de habilidades. **Damage redirection is capped at 90%, achievable by a 80% increase in fuerza de habilidades. **Enemy target is invulnerable to outside sources of damage and immune to external crowd control effects while Parasitic Link is active, but is not immune to damage and crowd control effects transferred from Nidus. Damage from outside sources is accumulated and dealt to the target when the duración de habilidades expires or when manually deactivated. *While linked to a target, using Virulencia will spawn a second instance from the linked target that grows toward the targeted location, converging with the first instance from Nidus. *Parasitic Link is a Acción con una mano and can be cast while in midair. *Nidus and the target are visibly covered in infestation and connected via a tether of biochemical energy, which is affected by the chosen Warframe energy color. *Cannot link to a target already affected by Parasitic Link. Multiple Nidus players cannot link to the same target, nor to each other while their own Parasitic Link ability is active. *When connected to another Nidus player, both players will use the fuerza de habilidades bonus from the casting player; the link will break if the partner activates Parasitic Link on a different target. | augment = | tips = *Link with a nearby teammate or enemy for Virulencia to create two lines from Nidus and the linked target. This effectively extends Virulencia's reach, doubles its damage output, staggers enemies in its paths, collects more hits for stacks, and earns extra energy for the cost of one cast. **Linking with a teammate creates a mobile casting point that can relocate quickly to find new enemies. **Linking with an enemy provides a stationary casting point that allows you move around to adjust Virulencia's travel direction and length. **Use Virulencia's range indicator by holding to determine the number of targets both lines will hit before releasing the button to cast. *Teammates with Warframes that possess high ability damage and fuerza de habilidades-based effects are prime candidates for Parasitic Link. *Enemies with high health and armor values such as Artillero Pesados can absorb a large amount of damage transferred from Nidus. *As long as Nidus and his target are in range of each other, Parasitic Link's biochemical tether will help you visually track your positions. *Before reviving a downed teammate, link with a nearby enemy to protect yourself from taking too much damage. *Linking with an enemy caught by Larva causes it to become immune to damage from outside sources, which may hinder your crowd control ability because Larva will go through its full duration before you can recast it. Press to manually deactivate the link, allowing you and your allies to kill the enemy to end Larva early for recast. **This immunity to damage can be beneficial for racking up the melee combo counter. Simply attack the target as many time as possible. Combine with combo mods like Acometida de sangre for best results. *Maggots from Voracidad will ignore your linked enemy target. However, maggot explosions will still count as hits for the Mutation gauge even when they cannot damage the target. When you cast Parasitic Link on an enemy with maggots attached, the maggots will detach once the link is established. *Parasitic Link can be cast on the Juggernaut, and though it will not immobilize the Juggernaut it will still transfer damage to it, bypassing the Juggernaut's normally-impenetrable armor. | bugs = }} Ver también *Nidus en:Parasitic Link Categoría:Nidus